


Try Harder

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Doesn't get far, I'm Sorry, M/M, and it's not graphic, but still, could not sleep, i love klance i swear, i'm just a sucker for angst, keith centric i guess, klangst, might do a part two if you like it, the others are mentioned - Freeform, there is non consensual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast
Summary: Seems like Lance got tired of trying. Keith couldn’t blame him, to be honest he was tired too, but he kept a little hope that things would get better. Things hadn’t been the same for weeks, schedules changed, more fights seem to happen when they had a chance to see each other and they just didn’t feel the same way they used to.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance broke up with him one evening after Keith came back from his class to his apartment; he was sitting on the counter drinking beer. Keith knew something was wrong as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

“Hey” Lance spoke first, as Keith approached him fearing what was to come. “Hey, Lance, I didn’t know you were going to be waiting for me here” “Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you, um, can we talk?” Lance asked, obviously nervous and scratching the back of his neck.

Keith didn’t answer, mainly he was just trying to think of something to make an excuse, to postpone what he knew was coming. Something he’s known for a while but kept ignoring and telling himself they could get through it together.

Seems like Lance got tired of trying. Keith couldn’t blame him, to be honest he was tired too, but he kept a little hope that things would get better. Things hadn’t been the same for weeks, schedules changed, more fights seem to happen when they had a chance to see each other and they just didn’t feel the same way they used to. Keith loved Lance, he really did, more than he wished, even now after breaking up, he thinks about him and his heart aches.

They had problems Keith didn’t know how to solve, it was just easier to pretend that everything was okay, and he knew Lance had loved him too, whether he still does or not, it doesn’t matter. It’s over. It’s been two months since, and it hurts as much as it did that night.

Keith hadn’t seen Lance since he came back for the things he left at his apartment. The last thing they talked about was how they could try and be friends. Were they even friends before they started dating?

Keith felt really lonely after the breakup, Shiro moved with Matt to New York after their engagement, so they didn’t talk much anymore, let alone see each other. Pidge was busy with school and being an intern in a very successful laboratory, they texted but rarely hang out. Hunk? He was Lance’s best friend, the moment they broke up he stopped being within Keith’s reach and it’s not like they were that close to begin.

He was sick of feeling down all the time, sick of wishing he had done more, tried harder. He felt sick of everything. So, he started hooking up with guys he would find at the club or a bar, getting wasted was stupid, he knew this. One night stands with strangers were dangerous, he knew this, but it was exactly what he needed to be able to forget.

What he did not need was to see Lance at the club one night, he was with hunk and some other friends Keith didn’t try to remember.

He needed to get the hell out of there. Keith was already a bit drunk when he tried to separate himself from the stranger he was dancing with, but the guy was persistent and wouldn’t let go of him. He started to panic just a bit, getting uncomfortable, he knew this was dangerous and this is the consequence. Then he remembered why he wanted out in the first place, Keith kicked the guy in the balls and ran outside through the back door, pretty aware that the creep was following him.

When he was finally outside the fresh air kicked him hard and he got dizzy, trying to find a cab and get away, Before he could do anything he had been pushed against the wall hard enough that he heard his head crack against it. The street was empty and it was dark, maybe this hadn’t been such a great escape route. The guy started kissing Keith on the mouth, then his neck. Hands traveling over his body without permission. He felt tears rolled down his eyes, he just wanted to go home. This was a mistake. He felt dizzy from the alcohol and his head was hurting from where he hit the wall, he was pretty sure he was bleeding.

He struggled against the guy, but failed to get free. What was the point in screaming, no one would hear him. Then the back door opened and Keith heard that voice that he loved so much.

“Keith?! Hey!! Get away from him!”


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you don’t have to do this”.
> 
> Lance actually looked down at Keith with an offended expression. “You seriously think I would just leave you like this?”
> 
> “I-I’d understand”
> 
> “You really underestimate me”

_“Lance…”_

_“We can’t fix it, I can’t… we can’t keep doing this to ourselves”_

_Keith was trying really hard not to cry, not now. This was actually happening, Lance was leaving. Part of him knew this was the best option, if they stayed together they would just start to sink even further, they might even begin to hate each other because they’re just bringing each other down._

_“You’re right” whispered Keith, he knew this wasn’t easy for Lance either so he might as well do his part._

_“What?” Lance looked confused, maybe a bit hurt, was he expecting Keith to start begging for another chance? “You’re right” he repeated louder “If we stay like this we will only make it worse, we’re both tired, maybe in another life we could have been better for each other”_

_Silence._

_He knew Lance hated silence, Keith never understood that because he was someone who appreciated calm and quiet moments, but right there and then, the silence was deafening. “I’ll be out all day tomorrow so you can come and get your things” Keith said as he made his way to door, he couldn’t stand it anymore._

Next thing he knew, the creep was on the ground, receiving punch after punch.

“LANCE! Hey, stop!” Hunk was there too.

“Are you okay?” said a female voice. Keith look up before he could process an answer, ah yes now he remembers the girl with the British accent Lance introduced him to at that one party. “Hey, can you… he’s bleeding!” she sounded so worried, why?

“Lance!"

Then in front of him appeared the boy he had been hurting for. “Keith…” he sounded like he was chocking. “We should get you out of here” Lance put Keith’s arm around his shoulder and help him stand. When did he sit down?

After getting a ride with Hunk, Lance assured him they would be fine, walking up the stairs to Keith’s apartment.

Silence.

“You know, you don’t have to do this”.

Lance actually looked down at Keith with an offended expression. “You seriously think I would just leave you like this?”

“I-I’d understand”

“You really underestimate me”

“Is that what I did wrong?” Keith stopped walking. Backed away from Lance to face him properly, he was still a bit out of it from the alcohol but it was now or never.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Keith, I thought we both understood that it just wasn’t working anymore”

“You move on quick”

“Keith! Why-“

“Do you still love me? I know you did at some point” Lance stayed quiet, looking at Keith then at his feet “Well?” Keith needed to hear this, if Lance still loved him then there was a chance for them to work it out, Keith needed this chance because if not he would go insane.

“Lance please, do you even miss me?” it was barely a whisper, so broken Lance barely heard it.

“Of course I do!! I regretted it our break up as soon as I was out the door, alone in my apartment! But I couldn’t come back because we needed the time… I needed time” He sighed. Lance looked like Keith felt, broken, tired and in need of a hug. “Look, we can talk more about this later, first let’s get you patch up and sober”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys for reading the first part and commenting! This one is even shorter if that is possible! whoops :3 Again, thoughts, suggestions are appreciated! enjoy the my bad writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> so if you want a part two to this very short thing comment or like this  
> it's probably trash tho <3


End file.
